Green Lantern 2
Harold "Hal" Jordan (ハロルド・“ハル”・ジョーダン, Harorudo "Haru" Jōdan), also known as Green Lantern (グリーンランタン, Gurīn Rantan), was once a test pilot for Ferris Aircraft, but later on was chosen as the second Green Lantern in the famed Green Lantern Corps, an intergalactic police force, and a founding member of the Justice League. Armed with his power ring, which creates hard-light constructs of anything he can imagine and is powered by his will. Hal patrols Earth and fulfills the promise of the Green Lantern oath. He is based in Coast City. "Magicians use exotic animals in their stage acts, right? Well, I've always thought it would be cool to use a '''narwhal!' Aquaman would be so proud!" :—Green Lantern. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Nathan Fillion (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance As Hal Jordan Hal Jordan is a Caucasian male with short brown hair. As Green Lantern He wears a dark green domino mask to hide his identity and a green and black costume like all Green Lanterns. The torso and shoulders are green, while the legs, arms, and armpits are black. The forearms and hands of his costume are white, the feet green. The Green Lantern Corps symbol is on his chest. *Hair Color: Brown *Eye Color: Blue *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Hal_Jordan_Paradox_62.png|Harold "Hal" Jordan. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Green Lantern Corps *Justice League **Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman **Bruce Wayne/Batman **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman **Barry Allen/Flash **King Orin/Aquaman **Katar Hol/Hawkman **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow **J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter *Damian Wayne/Robin *Helena Wayne/Batgirl Family *Joseph Garrick (father)) Neutral *Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire Rivals Enemies *Sinestro Corps **Sinestro *The Joining Powers and Abilities Like all Green Lanterns, Hal Jordan derives his power from his green power ring. Powers Abilities * Indomitable Will: * Green Lantern Ring Mastery: Strength level Weaknesses Equipment * Green Lantern Power Battery: Gadgets Weapons * Green Lantern Ring: The power ring is capable of creating whatever the user thinks through pure will. All Green Lanterns cover themselves in a green aura which gives them the ability of flight and acts as a personal shield. ** Energy Construct Creation *** Force Field ** Energy Projection ** Flight Transportation Gallery History Past Hal Jordan was a test pilot from Coast City, who was enlisted in the Green Lantern Corps. He was trained by Sinestro, but refused to cooperate with his plans to change the order in the universe. He rallied the Lanterns against Sinestro, and he was initially defeated. Hal later joined the Justice League. Synopsis See also * Green Lantern Corps * Justice League External links *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Wikipedia *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) DC Database Notes & Trivia *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) first appeared in Showcase #22 (October 1959). *Hal holds a military job of flying jet fighters for the United States Air Force at the Edwards Air Force Base. As his superior, General Jonathan "Herc" Stone, is aware of his identity as a Green Lantern, Hal is able to retain his job despite numerous disappearances. *While flying in a jet, Hal doesn't wear his ring. He has programmed the ring to seek him out should it be required but he prefers to keep grounded by exposing himself to the ring's power in controlled doses. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Justice League Category:Pilots Category:Superpower-Enhanced Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Coast City Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters